


Secret's Out

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Xanxus and Tsuna have a secret, they are lovers, and Reborn finds out so he just has to share it.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 83





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Secrets Out

Xanxus and Tsuna have a secret, they are lovers, and Reborn finds out so he just has to share it.

Xanxus was waiting for Tsuna. He had snuck away from the Varia base and was currently waiting in Tsuna’s room. The blinds drawn and window locked. ‘Damn it he’s late, how long does he have to be at school anyway!’ Xanxus thought as he paced Tsuna’s room. Xanxus decided it would be better to be ready for Tsuna when he got home.

Xanxus removed his jacket and shirt. He undid his pants and removed his socks. He then tossed his pants into his growing pile of clothes. Soon Xanxus was only in his boxers. He left his boxers on incase he needed to make a quick getaway. Apparently a guy running around in his under wear is a common thing in this town.

Xanxus punched the wall. “That trash better get here soon.” Xanxus turned and saw a floor length mirror he saw his body and quickly turned the mirror around. “What the fuck does the trash see in me?”

Xanxus heard footsteps and moved quickly. Tsuna entered his room and jumped when he saw Xanxus. “Gah…Xanxus what are you doing here so early.” Tsuna gasped, before quickly shutting the door and locking it.

“I got sick of waiting at the base; you should just quit school it’s not like you need to go.” Xanxus said moving over to him.

“You know I have to, sorry I made you wait.” Tsuna kissed Xanxus and he moaned. Xanxus wrapped his arms around Tsuna. His cock was already hard in his boxers and Xanxus was never a patient person to begin with. Xanxus tore off Tsuna’s school clothes freeing the hidden delight underneath.

“Damn it Xanxus I can’t keep buying new clothes.”

“Shut up trash I can buy you new clothes.” Xanxus said getting on his knees to take Tsuna’s massive 10 inch cock. He licked and sucked Tsuna’s length earning moans from the tenth Vonogola. “Fuck Xanxus you must be hungry huh?” Tsuna said his foot nudging the massive bulge in Xanxus’s boxers.

“Shut up trash it’s your fault for making me wait, now zip it and let me suck your dick.” Xanxus snapped and took Tsuna’s arousal back into his mouth and started sucking it. He bobbed his head giving hard sucks with each pull back and lapping at the hard length with his tongue with each bob forward.

Tsuna laced his fingers in Xanxus’s hair. “Oh fuck Xanxus.” Tsuna couldn’t stop himself he started thrusting his hips, fucking Xanxus’s hot mouth. Xanxus groaned but met his thrusts. He relaxed his throat and took Tsuna down to the root. “Here it comes, Xanxus.” Tsuna moaned and Xanxus pulled back to the head as Tsuna came and flooded his mouth with cum. There was too much for Xanxus to swallow it all and Tsuna’s seed splashed over his face and chest. Xanxus stared at Tsuna’s still hard cock.

Xanxus growled but gasped as he was attacked by the young Vongola. Tsuna started licking the, cum off Xanxus’s face. Once Xanxus’s face was clean he kissed his sweat lips. The two moaned as the kiss deepened.

Their tongues danced as they moved across the room. Xanxus landed on his back on Tsuna’s bed. Tsuna smiled when he broke the kiss. He started cleaning off the older male’s chest as his hands wandered Xanxus’s body. The scarred man moaned as his sensitive body was licked and caressed.

“Fucking trash, stop touching me and let’s do it.”

“But I like touching you.” Tsuna said honestly. Xanxus mentally cursed and blushed. “Fine do whatever you want damn trash…” He mumbled.

Tsuna just grinned and continued playing with Xanxus’s body. Tsuna didn’t understand why he hated being touched, his intuition told him he hated his body, but still Tsuna didn’t see why. The brunette worked his way down Xanxus’s body kissing and caressing every inch earning whimpers from the Varia boss.

Tsuna tugged down Xanxus’s boxers. The younger male gazed with adoration at the Varia leader’s crotch. His thick 8 inch man hood stood tall leaking a massive amount of pre cum. His thick nest of dark hair made a perfect crown, and his large balls full of seed were clean shaven. Tsuna licked at his heavy sac as he worked Xanxus’s erection.

Xanxus moaned and arched his back. “Fucking trash I’m going to cum if you keep that up.”

Tsuna’s mouth didn’t respond verbally instead he took one of his balls into his mouth and sucked it as one hand worked his rod and the other hand went down to finger his hole. Xanxus cried out in pleasure as the wet digit fucked him. Xanxus growled but couldn’t stop himself from cumming.

His seed splashed all over his chest and abs the rest running down over his cock only to have Tsuna lick it up. Tsuna cleaned Xanxus’s manhood and started licking the head. He moaned as his cock head was sucked by the 10th Vongola heir.

As Tsuna slurped on Xanxus’s head he added a second finger. “Fuck trash I’ve waited long enough, you said you were sorry so quit stalling and fuck me!” Xanxus snapped.

“You need to be stretched first it’s been awhile since we last did it.”

“That’s not my problem just fuck me.”

“It is since you don’t want anyone to know about our relationship.” Tsuna said glaring at Xanxus. He glared back growling. He had no come back so he did his best to glare at his lover. Tsuna broke the stalemate as he lifted Xanxus’s legs over his shoulders and positioned his cock at Xanxus’s waiting hole. “Fine have it your way spoiled brat.” Tsuna snapped and started to push into Xanxus.

Xanxus moaned and his toes curled. He loved the pain just as much as the pleasure. He felt his body being spilt open by the 10th’s cock. Tsuna started moving and Xanxus moaned he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his moans.

“Fuck go faster pound me like you mean it.” Xanxus snapped and this earned a slap to his ass. Tsuna grabbed Xanxus’s hips and started pounding into him. Xanxus bit his lip to muffle the moans. The Varia leader came as Tsuna punched his sweet spot with his erection. His seed splashed between his and Tsuna’s chests.

Tsuna didn’t stop he entered dying will mode and Xanxus cried out in ecstasy. “Yes that’s it fuck me, pound me, I love it damn it I love you Tsuna!!!”

All movement stopped and Xanxus realized he just confessed he hid his face from Tsuna with his arms. “Don’t look at me trash.”

Tsuna chuckled and flipped Xanxus over he grabbed his weeping arousal and started stroking it as he started pounding into Xanxus again. “I love you too Xanxus.”

Xanxus hid his face but was smiling. The two males drove to the edge of lust together and plunged together. Xanxus came spraying his seed all over Tsuna’s bed. Tsuna came with a moan filling Xanxus with his seed. Tsuna collapsed on top of Xanxus. The two panted as they came down from their sex high.

“Get off me trash.” Xanxus grumbled. Tsuna did and moved off to the side. Tsuna pulled Xanxus over to him and held him in a loving embrace. “The bed’s sticky.”

“That’s your fault.” Tsuna said pulling a blanket over them. “Go to sleep I’ll wake you up in time to get back to your base.” Xanxus closed his eyes and rested his head on Tsuna’s shoulder and Tsuna rubbed his back as he drifted off to sleep.

Reborn watched the scene with a smirk. He always suspected Xanxus was a bottom now he had proof thanks to Leon turning into a camera. In a one hour he had a nice bunch of photos and proceeded to spread them between the subordinates of the two bosses.

Tsuna woke Xanxus up for a shower. Xanxus got cleaned up and dressed and Tsuna got into a pair of pajama pants. “Remember don’t say anything about this to anyone, or else.” Xanxus warned and Tsuna just sighed.

‘You say that every time.’ Tsuna thought and nodded. Xanxus could see Tsuna was a bit upset so when he wasn’t looking he leaned and kissed his cheek. “I will see you soon.”

Tsuna smiled and Xanxus snuck out the window. Not even an hour passed before Tsuna guardians showed up at his door. And Xanxus’s subordinates surrounded him.

In Tsuna’s room

Gokudera “Boss if you wanted a bottom I would gladly submit to you.”

Yamamoto “He He Tsuna that looked like a really fun game, I want a turn to.”

Ryohei “That was hot to the extreme Sawada!!!”

Mukuro “Tsunayoshi to think you were hiding such a thing from me, now I want your body for a whole new reason.”

Hibari “Herbivore mating with that trouble maker results in being bitten to death. Then I will kiss it all better.”

Tsuna gulped.

At the Varia base

Levi “Boss if you wanted someone to top you I would have done it.”

Squalo “I knew you liked that little pipsqueak.”

Bel “Shishi never knew you had it in you, boss.”

Marmon “I could make a lot of money with these pictures.”

Lussuria “Oh I’m so happy the boss has a lover.”

Xanxus growled as he tore up all the photos he could find.

The two knew who was responsible and there was no way to take it back. “Secrets Out.” The two thought.

End


End file.
